Wolverine Vol 2 48
Supporting Characters: * * ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** * Unidentified terrorist cell ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** *** **** ***** * * Items: * * Vehicles: * Logan's Lotus-Seven car | Synopsis1 = In order to learn the secrets of his past, Wolverine has brought Jubilee with him to Alberta, Canada where they find a long abandoned facility disguised as a nuclear power plant. This is in reality, the facility that once housed the Weapon X program. As they progress forward, their guide Harry Tabeshaw refuses to go with them. As they search around, Jubilee comes across a series of garage doors. Using it to enter the facility, they find an old vintage Lotus Seven that used to be owned by Logan. Sitting behind the wheel Logan spots a set of keys in the ignition that have a Native made pouch as a key chain. When Logan grasps for the keys he has a flash of memory of when a group of armed men came to take him away. Despite his efforts to fight them off, they pump him full of enough Thorazine and pistol whip him until he passes out. Snapping out of the memory Logan finds himself on the floor with Jubilee looking down at him puzzled by why he is acting so strangely. Telling her about what he experienced, seeing that one of the Lotus' headlights had been busted makes him believe that it was a real memory. When Jubilee tells him that she found a door with claw marks on it down the hall he goes to investigate, leaving her to poke around his car. Down the hall he finds what Jubilee says is true and this triggers yet another memory: Going on a rampage through the Weapon X facility on the evening he had escaped. Slaughtering all the soldiers who go int his way. Logan recalls how he broke into the main control room to confront the man known as the Professor. He is snapped out of the memory again when Jubilee comes up behind him and pokes him in the back with a gun she found in the car. Wolverine almost slashes at her, but stops himself. Looking at the gun, with masking tape wrapped around the barrel of the gun. This triggers another memory: He is in Windsor, Ontario, an agent for some Canadian authority and he is working with Sabretooth and another man named Mastodon to break up some would be terrorists. Sabretooth hands him the gun wrapped with masking tape, telling him it makes for better grip and prevents fingerprints from ending up on the gun. As they break in on these armed dissidents (among them is Wolverine's lover Silver Fox), the sound of scientists discussing implanted memories booms over the recollection as a gun battle breaks out. Mastodon takes a shot in the chest, and Logan is also gunned down. Logan collapses and spies a calendar that has a picture of the cabin he lived in long ago with Silver Fox.... Or so he thought.... As the battle rages on spikes tear from Logan's back and he gets up, gunning a down a man who looks like the Professor, and then goes to attack Silver Fox screaming on about being a man and not an animal. He is about to attack Silver Fox when he spots the Native pouch tied around her neck and the memory ends... ... He has the pouch on his claws, having swiped it out of Jubilee's hand, cutting her finger in the process. Jubilee had taken it from the Lotus and thought to give it to him. When she asks what they should do next, Logan suggests that they get out of here and go back to the X-Mansion and see if there is anything Professor Xavier can do for him. As they walk out, they walk past a room where a giant machine stands open. It looks as thought it could hold a humanoid form, and it is labeled "02 Shiva". This story is continued next issue.... | Notes = Continuity Notes * The flashback sequence which features Wolverine and Sabretooth as intelligence agents clashing with a terrorist cell will be revealed to be a false memory implanted by Weapon X Program into Logan's mind in . ** Several characters which will be revealed to be former teammates of Logan and Creed during their time serving at C.I.A.'s Team X are introduced in this issue's memory implant, although under different codenames and identities. Mastodon will first appear in , as well as John Wraith a.k.a. Kestrel, who is named Carlisle in this issue. Silver Fox is revealed to have been part of Wolverine's life after her presumed death at the hands of Sabretooth, first shown in . She will appear, alive as well, in the present day in . The man named Morse is C.I.A. operative David North, a.k.a. Maverick, who will appear in a few months in . ** The Professor, head of Weapon X Program, appears in the memory implant as a terrorist named Andre, while the voice heard by Logan during the false flashbacks is that of Aldo Ferro, a consultant to Weapon X who linked the memory implants with pain receptors, as revealed in . Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: Aldo Ferro * - Behind the scenes providing memory implants. * - Behind the scenes providing memory implants. * - Behind the scenes providing memory implants. * - Voice and behind the scenes providing memory implants. Wolverine / Weapon X (Logan) * Pag. 7 recaps the events of . * - Take place during . * - Take place during . * - Take place during . * - Take place during . * Pag. 14, Panel 3 - Pag. 20, Panel 5 feature a false memory implanted by Aldo Ferro. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}